


BDSM Omorashi(Plot? What Plot?)

by Otaku_Girl2176



Category: One Piece
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Hardcore, M/M, Master/Pet, Omorashi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24254335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otaku_Girl2176/pseuds/Otaku_Girl2176
Summary: Sometimes, toys aren't enough. Sometimes, pleasure is without touch. Sometimes... Marco likes to torture, Sabo likes to be a pet, and Ace likes to watch.
Relationships: Fushicho Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace/Sabo, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Sabo
Comments: 9
Kudos: 90





	BDSM Omorashi(Plot? What Plot?)

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Omorashi. If you don't know what this is, save yourself.

"Look at you." Marco purred, staring down at Sabo. "Can't stay still for a second, can you." He stated, stroking blonde hair out of Sabo's face, being careful not to disturb the fake yellow fox ears that he wore. "What a disobedient pet you are." He growed, pulling the back of Sabo's head hard, making him look up into Marco's blue, commanding eyes. 

"M-Mar-" Marco pulled his hair harder, silencing him. 

"Shhh... Pets don't talk." Marco unfisted his hand, "Follow me." He demanded, walking towards his desk chair and sitting down. 

Sabo got up on unsteady feet, his bladder throbbing with need for release as the anal plug in him that was attached to a matching yellow-orange fox tail started to slip out of him. He wasn't allowed to touch or adjust it, and letting it slip out and drop to the floor will get him a punishment. So, he did what he could and clenched hard around it. His movements were slow, careful not to disturb his bladder too much or spread his legs too wide. 

On the other side of the room, was Ace, tied up in a simple wooden chair that didn't have arm rests so Marco had to tie both his hands behind his back.

He watched all that was happening with lustful eyes and a hard cock. He can't cum with the damned ribbon tied to the base of his dick and around his balls, he can't even rut against the air with all the rope on him. His only 'reliever' was a stupidly small vibrator that was vibrating at the lowest notch a centimeter away from his prostate. It was torture. And Ace loves it. 

Sabo reached his destination after what felt like hours for him, Marco ordered him on all fours and he obliged. Sabo was shaking, Ace wasn't any better.

After a few seconds of silence, Marco pulled out two blue thumb sized remotes and pressed a button each, Ace began to wine around his gag and Sabo pressed his tights closer together. Soft buzzing noises filled the room as Ace's vibrator was turned up a notch and Sabo's was turned on. Marco smirked, "You kept me waiting." He said, voice filled with a promise of punishment. "Maybe your hungry?" Marco asked, reaching to one of his desk drawers. "Aw shame, I only have this." 

Sabo shuttered at what he saw, he was already so full. 

Marco had been making Sabo drink over and over again without letting him use the toilet, and he needs it, bad. They could see the small budge that was Sabo's bladder and every time he moved too quickly he'd had to shove both hands in between his legs to keep from pissing himself. 

Marco opened the bottle of pulp less orange juice, Ace's favourite, and poured half of it into Sabo's pet bowl. Sabo clenched his legs harder at the sight, he really had to go... 

"Here," Marco pushed the bowl closer towards Sabo, the orange liquid slushing around, nearly spilling out of the bowl's rim. 

Sabo looked at Marco with pleading eyes, he was so full... But Marco wasn't being merciful, he made the vibrator inside Sabo go up a notch and demanded him to drink, "... every last drop, yoi." 

So, Sabo started leaping at it. Slowly but surely, every bit of orange juice was being drunk. Marco got up from where he sat, going over to a table that held all their other toys. He felt it wasn't fair Ace had to sit and watch, he deserves more for being so obedient. 

Picking up a couple of nipple clams, he made his way to his bound lover. Ace's eyes widened at what he saw in Marco's hands, he moaned loudly around the gag when Marco used them on him. He was sensitive there, and they both knew it. 

After that was done, Marco made his way back to the younger blonde, satisfies to see the bowl empty of almost all of the juice. "Good pet." Marco praised, patting Sabo on the head. "Now, stay on all fours and go to the bed."

Sabo was about to oblige when he suddenly felt his bladder clence. It was done waiting for relieve, it was gonna get it by force. 

'No, no, nononononono!' Sabo thought, 'not again...not now!'

Marco and Ace stared, for some reason, seeing Sabo trembling, clenching and feeling so desperate...it turned them on. They've finally found a way to make Sabo like this.

"What's wrong, little one? Did you not hear me?" Marco said while sitting back on his chair, "Go to the bed, yoi."

Sabo was panting, he like he was about to explode... he looked at Marco with pleading, tearful eyes, but Marco wouldn't budge. Sabo hasn't used his safe word, too stubborn to, and also too prideful to simply wet himself, like an animal, in front of his two lovers.

"Go." Marco dared. 

Sabo took the challenge, he tightened his resolve and made his way slowly to the only bed in the room. A beautiful white bed. With a hidden recording camera facing it.

Every movement made was like a jab at Sabo's bladder. Every breath came as a pant, sometimes as soft moans. When he reached the foot of the bed, Sabo had tear tracks on his face.

He panted softly with the occasional ah's and high pitched wines. His thighs were pressed together so tightly that they felt numb. He was so, so full.

"Go on then, yoi." Marco dared. "Onto the bed."

Sabo bit his bottom lip and took in a deep breath. He gripped the bed sheets so tightly, that his knuckles had gone white. He pulled himself up on shaky legs and fell back to the floor, as the pressure was too much for him.

Sabo had squirted when he got up, and leaked even more when he fell. He gripped his dick to stop the flow and for some reason, it works.

"Bad boy." Marco commented. "Not only did you just disobeyed me, but you dirtied yourself too, yoi." 

Sabo was still so full. His body begged him for release. Legs trembled and eyes wet with even more tears.

Meanwhile, Ace was trying hard not to break free from the ropes that bound him. They all knew he could do it, Ace had repeatedly broken out of bondage countless times. But today was all about obedience. 

Today, Marco was the dominant one. Sabo the dominated. Ace...nothing more than a side watcher. 

Sabo was panting even more, his bladder wouldn't calm down after his 'spill'. It ached, pleaded for release.

Footsteps were heard, then a sigh, and moments later, Marco stood behind Sabo. "Bad~ boy." He sing songed.

His voice made Sabo's bladder clenched again, turning him into a weeping mess, which made him squirt without warning again. "My, my, my, little one. Can't you even do as you're told, yoi?"

In one fluid motion, Marco picked Sabo up by the hips and trew him onto the soft, white bed.

Sabo, not fully expecting the rough treatment, squirted uncontrollably once more with a yelp. This time, the stream lasted longer, wetting the bed and soaking Sabo's tights.

When it stopped, Sabo was an even bigger mess. Lying on his side, both hands pressed tightly at his nether regions, panting with ah's, semi shut eyes that held tears in them and rocking slightly to calm down as much as he could. His thighs looked so squished it was a miracle he could even feel them at all.

Marco licked his lips, taking it all in. Feeling his self restraint breaking, his cock made a very visible shape at the front of his black leather pants. It hurt, but he knew... Just a few more pushes and his Sabo will piss all over himself. Wetting the bed and himself.

Ace was breathing heavily like Sabo, but eyes wide with more lust than both Sabo or Marco had seen. His nipples were a swollen red, they looked so tasty~  
His ribbon bound dick was begging for attention, hard as a rock and dripping with precum. The gag looked worn, the cloth soaked with saliva and slightly torn by Ace's sharp teeth.  
He looked worst than Sabo, a true sight to behold. 

But today's not about him. Today, is all about making their lovely Sabo break.

And Marco's doing just that. He took off his right glove and sighed, afterwards, a loud SMACK was heard, followed by an equally loud moan. Again and again, Marco spanked Sabo with his black sadist glove, making the younger blonde tremble with pain and pleasure. 

But a particularly sharp smack made Sabo squirt again, Marco stopped as soon as he saw it. With a smirk, he pushed the 'tail' in more, making the tip vibrate on Sabo's prostate, turning it up to maximum.

Sabo's grip on his dick tightened, his eyes were shut so tight he saw white. He was moaning and sobbing uncontrollably. He was just so full...

Marco pressed in further, the vibrations felt like it reached the pee inside Sabo, it made his bladder contract, made ripples inside him. The finishing move was when Marco jabbed a hand to Sabo's front, making Sabo's eyes shoot open as he screamed out a moan. His bladder was pressed too much, and pee was once again squirted out of him. But Marco's sadist side had awoken and he ordered his 'pet' to "...hold it."

And Sabo did, with great difficulty and pain. He felt his 'tail' being pulled out, the relief was short lived when he felt himself being pulled into a sitting position. Being upright was so much harder on Sabo's bladder, and he felt it. 

The bed dipped behind him, and he felt Marco pulling him up by his hips, before dropping him down onto something hard and hot. It was Marco's dick. Sabo hadn't realized Marco had taken off his pants and boxers, and the fall was so sudden it made Sabo squirt and sob again.

"You know what to do, yoi." Marco whispered in Sabo's ear, making him bite his lips and tremble more with a wine.

But in order for Sabo to do 'it', he'd need to loosen up his legs and spread his thighs...he wasn't sure he could do it without...loosing control...

The hands on both his knees made him froze. "Does my little one need help, yoi?" Marco asked in a low voice, it sent a wave of shivering pleasure through Sabo, whose mind was all blank with pleasure. A shake of the head was all Sabo could do to decline. 

He took in a deep breath, finally opening his teary eyes, and the sight of Ace greeted him. Ace, whose plam was bleeding from having blut nails dug into them so as to not lose control. Whose eyes were teary too, taken over by the black of his pupils due to lust. His skin shinned with sweat, his hair was disheveled. His body trembled slightly and his nipples...they looked riped. He was a mess. But Ace wasn't a screaming, moaning mess like Sabo was.

It's not that Ace had more control, he's just much, much more stubborn. Sabo didn't see it that way though, not with his mind clouded in pleasure and pain.

He took another deep breath, before loosening up his legs, separating his feet first, before he clenched his muscles even more, and spread his thighs. He didn't relax even though he didn't leak, knowing better than to do that. But he was proud of himself and his accomplishment. But like with the but plug, it was short lived.

The hands that were on Sabo's knees went down, back to Sabo's hips, he resisted a shiver and instead, took another deep breath. 

He placed both hands on the bed and started pushing himself up. Marco's cock slid out until the tip, before being engulfed once more. Sabo made a slow rhythm, in, out, in, out. Making sure not to disturb his bladder too much. All the while, Marco stayed perfectly still.

But then, the hands that were on Sabo's his moved up till Sabo's shoulder, causing a shiver he couldn't stop, and it made a tension in Sabo's bladder. Knowing a contraction was coming, Sabo was about to move down again to close his thighs and squeeze his dick again, but Marco's legs shot out, causing both of Sabo's hands, that were supporting his weight to fly to his sides. Causing him to fall back wards onto Marco's cock.

The hands on his shoulders simultaneously pulled him down too, making the force in which he fell double. Pee shot out from Sabo's tip, before he could control himself again, Marco's hands grabbed his and shoved them behind his back, Marco then pulled Sabo up from behind his knees and violently punded into him. Loud moans filled the room.

Sabo's bladder couldn't take it and he peed all over, making a mini waterfall.

Sabo came as he peed, mind blank and face the picture of pleasure. Ace, just in front the two, had a dry orgasm. It was a wonderful torture.

Marco came inside Sabo after a few more thrusts. And afterwards, layed the younger blonde, who had just passed out, on his side away from the soaked sheets. Who knew seeing Sabo so desperate could turn him on so much.

Marco took a moment to calm down, then made his way to the still tied up raven. Ace was trembling. He still hadn't cum yet...

"Poor little one. Did you like the show, yoi?" Marco asked. Ace could only nod.

"Hmm..." Marco hummed, wiping away a stray tear from Ace's cheek, "I guess it's time to unrap the present, yoi." And Marco's hand made it's way down Ace's jaw, across his neck to give it a grip he knows Ace loves, then down his chest, purposely pulling on the chains, making Ace jolt, the hand stayed on Ace's navel for a second longer, making sure to give it a little press, and down some more, till it reached the end of the ribbon. In one swift motion, Marco pulled on it, releasing Ace from his pleasure torture. And Ace came.

Cum shot up so high some of it reached Marco's face, and a taste proved it to be sweet. Neither Marco nor Sabo knew why Ace's cum was always slightly sweet, but it's alright, they love it.

After the first shot, Ace's dick softened somewhat. But he was still half hard. "Hmm..." Marco hummed again, "Naughty little one, always so greedy for pleasure, yoi." Marco smirked, he then proceeded to take Ace's over stimulated cock into his ungloved hand, and pumped him hard and fast.

Ace's body jerked with the movements, rope digging into skin so hard bruises were sure to form. Ace moaned around the gag, he was so close...

And he came once again, eyes squeezed shut and moaning loudly. Ace came down from his high with a face of pure bliss. It was then that he registered the pain. His hands hurt, alot...

He broke free on his own to take a look at his palms, they wwre all bloodied, with skin sticking out. He heard Marco gasp, then his hands were in Marco's. Marco looked them over and swiftly untied Ace's bondage. "Come on, yoi. This needs to be disinfected and bandaged."

Ace smiled and got up, only to stumble and fall. Marco caught him, Ace tried to apologise, but the gag was still in the way. Marco got rid of it, taking it off and leaving it to fall. Ace tested his mouth, before saying, "Sorry, guess my legs fell asleep." With a smile.

Marco smiled back, and took Ace into his arms, carrying him bridal style. Ace protested but Marco was taking none of it. He carried Ace to the bathroom and placed him on the counter, the toy fell out along the way. 

Marco took Ace's hands into his again, and rinsed them carefully under running water. "Does it hurt, yoi?" Marco asked.

"A little." Ace replied.

Marco turned the faucet off and grabbed the first aid kit. Taking out the disinfectant and bandages. He poured some onto a piece of cotton and dabbed it gently onto Ace's still bleeding wounds. 

Ace flinched at the touch, "Sorry, yoi..." Marco said.

"It's fine, I like the pain, remember?" Ace smiled.  
Marco raised a very arched brow, making Ace laugh. "OK, so this isn't bed room kink pain, but I still like it. Cause the pain is you caring for me!" The smile Ace wore was worth more than the world. And Marco felt it.

"You're so cheezy, yoi." He smiled, placing a kiss to Ace's bandaged knuckles. "I love you."

Ace blushed, his heart did summersaults in his stomach and his brain was overloading with those three words. "I l-love you too." Ace blushed harder. Not used to hearing or saying those words.

The two spent the next five minutes in a comfortable silence as Marco started working on Ace's other hand.


End file.
